Of friends and karaoke
by YayaSamuko
Summary: The girls go out and have a karaoke party! That results in lot of gay comedies and stuffs. [Warning: Lot of swearing, most pseudo-canon pairing and lot of Yuri jokes ahead! Also, possibly few OOCs and breaking of the fourth wall]


**A/N: So, this is my second Riddle Story of Devil story… I know that I said that I would make "Baka no Riddle" a multi-shot, but things happened and I have the regret to say that it will stay as a one-shot… Sorry, guys!**

 **Summary: The girls go out and have a karaoke party! That results in lot of gay comedies and stuffs. [Warning: Lot of swearing, most pseudo-canon pairing and lot of Yuri jokes ahead! Also, possibly few OOCs and breaking of the fourth wall]**

 **Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I do not own "Riddle Story of Devil" or any of the characters? Also, I do not own any song mentioned here.**

[-x-x-x-]

It all started with a certain energetic pink-haired girl saying something like; "Hey! How about we go to the Karaoke? I heard there was a good place in the town area."

A certain red-head was more than happy to nod and drag the other pink-haired lady alongside. "Nice idea, Haru-chan! I have to admit that changing air from time to time wouldn't be that bad."

Haru smiled at Haruki's approval and turned to face a stoic blue-haired girl, sitting on a chair behind the desk beside hers. "Tokaku-san?" Said girl turned to face her. "How about you? Interested?"

Tokaku scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not really…" She just picked her cell phone and logged into her Facebook account to like few posts. As soon as she was in, she was first greeted by a picture of Kaiba clad in a boxer swimsuit, sitting on the toilet while posing 'selfie'. "Shit!" The bluenette swore as she quickly reported the thing.

Meanwhile, the shortest girl of the group, alongside another red-head was feeding each other with chocolate in the front row. "Here! Say 'ah'!" The taller of the couple offered and Hitsugi happily accepted it in between her lips (the chocolate of course! The chocolate, you pervert out there!) and munched it.

"Wow!" The younger's eyes almost sparked. "Chitaru-san… It's delicious! Did you make them yourself?" The taller red-head shyly nodded as her cheeks slightly turned pink (OOC!). "That's so like you! Chitaru-san is so womanly!"

Chitaru somehow managed to sit straight once again and smiled at her lover (since when?) with gentle eyes. "Thank you! But I still think that Kirigaya is way girlier."

"That's not right!" The petite girl countered. "Chitaru-san is really skilled in cooking and hair making as well as dressing-up, so you're girlier than me."

Letting go of a small sigh, the tall red-head smiled once again, the pink on her cheeks disappeared as if they were never there in the first place. "Is that so?" Her eyes softened even more as she took another chocolate from her bag and fed her soon-to-be fiancé (the heck?) once again. _"Even though you're a lot cuter than any girl I've ever seen."_

Another girl who had teal-blue hair cut above her shoulder, who was sitting on a nearby desk couldn't help but to comment. "Your gays are showing!" She said like how an old man would. No! She had an accent that would remind someone of an old man.

"Shuuto-san," Another brunette who was sitting beside said girl sighed. "You were not supposed to know what Namatamu has thought about since it was in _italic_ , meaning _thoughts_."

"No breaking the fourth wall!" The class rep, who had raven hair attached in twin tails, warned the brunette with a serious tone. "Ken'mochi-san!" She glared as to emphasis the threat.

"A-aye, sir!" Ken'mochi stuttered and saluted awkwardly. "I will keep that in mind, Kaminaga-san."

Kouko let go of a sigh and finally turned back and smiled at Haru who was still trying to convince Tokaku to go to the Karaoke place. "Karaoke, you said?" The energetic pinkette turned to her. "I think it might not be a bad idea. In fact, relaxing from time to time is good to help us keep our grades."

Another girl who had long purple hair dangerously, and shamelessly clung into and groped poor Sheena, resulting in the brunette's pair of glass falling on the floor. "I think it's a nice idea as well!" Her facial expression then darkened as it turned into a grin and she licked her lips. "It will be a so pleasant feast."

The others sweat-dropped if not face-palmed at that statement. There was an awkward silence after that as the girls, even Tokaku were looking at the psycho woman, until the bluenette's phone rang, signaling one new notification. She turned her attention back into her screen and opted to distract her mind with something else.

 _1 Notification: Hashiri Nio commented on a post you are tagged in_

She pressed it to reveal something that Ichinose Haru has posted few minutes earlier alongside few comments and likes/loves/wows/hahas (no! I am not addicted to Facebook! Do not get the wrong idea! The only reasons why I have network account are just for studies, except FFN that I use for fun).

 _Ichinose Haru: I heard there is a very good Karaoke place in town and I think it will be great if the members of the black class would all go there together._

 _Mizorogi Ataru: That's the spirit! Yosh! Let's have the day off and go to town to have some fun. You all got pretty good grades from the last test, so I see no reason to not go._

 _Hanabusa Sumireko: That's a lovely idea. You can count me in. I admit that I've never been in such place before, but I kind of want to try._

 _Banba Shin'nia: I'm in guys! We're gonna rock tonight!_

 _Banba Miharu: I think it's a good idea… I don't see any reason to say no…_

 _Hashiri Nio: Count me in –ssu!_

Tokaku let go of a sigh and logged out before shutting her phone down because it was almost running low on battery. She then lifted her head to see another boring paysage (means 'landscape' in French): Chitaru and Hitsugi were still at it, while Isuke and Haruki were arguing about nail polish and gel, Haru was happily chatting with Banba and Hanabusa, Ken'mochi alongside Takechi and Shuuto were playing a dice game and Kaminaga was writing in some kind of notebook. She sighed loudly.

[-x-x-x-]

"All right, everyone!" The guy with past ear dark blue hair cheered as they were now in a large room where a large screen was hanging up at the wall and several lights at the side. "It is time to start the party! Also, you don't have anything to worry about. I will pay everything! Feel free to command as much as you want and stay as long as you wish."

True enough, the group of 13 girls alongside Mizorogi and Kaiba were now on one of the rooms in the Karaoke place. They decided that the larger the crazier (French: "Plus on est fou et plus on rit!").

"Why is the weirdo here?" Isuke rolled her eyes away from the man wearing sunglasses and playing with a pair of dice. Unfortunately, her question remained unanswered as the others gathered around the board to command snacks and drinks. They all pressed few buttons and went to the main board to choose songs.

"So, who's going first?" The messy haired red-head asked as she shoved a pocky in her mouth.

Hanabusa raised her hand. "I hope no one mind…" No one said anything. In fact, Haru, Tokaku, Shiena, Banba and Haruki nodded while Isuke was giving her a nasty look, but decided to roll her eyes away as the food they commanded has arrived. "In that case, may I sing a duo with Banba-san?"

Banba shyly fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. She was still in her meek personality since it was still the day, but just shyly nodded and walked beside Sumireko and both grabbed a microphone before browsing the song list. They soon found what they wanted to sing and pressed it. The music soon started playing and not long after, they started singing.

 **Song: Break a Spell (Tokyo Raven Ending)**

 _Me no mae wa shikisai no paretto_

 _Mazari atta omowaku, yoki ga_

 _Fukai hodo ni kurozunde ku_

 _Miagerya shikkoku ni yokaze ga fukisusabu_

 _Sneer `yareru no ka?' To_

…

 _Zawameku kigi ga kodou mo yurashita_

 _Shijima yo Teru mite_

…

 _Kikoeru nda_

 _Uneru kumoma kakiwakete ima_

 _Sakebi no kou ga tsuranuku kotoba_

 _Kimi wa kimi da_

 _To hibiku yoru no kanata de break a spell_

 _Sora ga yakeni mabushii_

…

 _Imasara mochidasa retatte_

 _Fuiuchi no jabu sutoreeto_

…

 _Boshi mawari zujou ni mau_

 _Miagerya shikkoku ni ugomeku dareka no koe_

 _Promise `yaru nda yo' to_

…

 _Mabuta no uragawa ni shimitsuita_

 _Senretsu no Emi o mita_

…

 _Mamoru nda, to_

 _Tonaereba kokuu ni sasaru ketsui ga_

 _Hane o tsuke tobitatta_

 _Kimi wa kimi da yo_

 _Hitosuji no hikari ga break a spell_

 _Kon'nani mabushii to wa_

…

 _Urahara ni moji butsuke_

 _Tatte shinzui no me wa miru_

…

 _Kanjiru nda_

 _Uneru kumoma kakiwakete ima_

 _Sakebi no kou ga tsuranuku kotoba_

 _Boku wa boku da_

 _To shinji sasete kureta hibi break a spell_

 _Nani ga matteyoutomo_

…

 _Break a spell shinjitsu ga..._

The others applauded as the song ended. The silver-haired girl whipped her forehead and made eye contact with the young lady and the two smiled to each other. Haruki and Takechi started to whistle and the two smitten girl just walked away from the front to allow Isuke who was impatiently waiting for her turn to come.

Said pinkette walked while looking high and proud toward the board and selected a song among the list. The music started playing and she grabbed the microphone as a motion to start singing.

 **Song: Kisenai Tsumi by Kitade Nana (Fullmetal Alchemist Ending)**

 _Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru_

 _Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de_

 _Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

…

 _Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari_

 _Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara_

 _Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

…

 _Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku_

 _Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

…

 _Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara_

 _Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo_

 _DARLING_

…

 _Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe_

 _Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

…

 _Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita_

 _Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

…

 _Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku_

 _Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte_

 _Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

…

 _Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama_

 _Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

…

 _Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku_

 _Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

…

 _Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku_

 _Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte_

 _Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte_

 _Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

…

 _DARLING_

Another round of applause occurred and the pinkette smiled as she started bragging in her usual way. "Yeah, yeah, I know! I am so perfectly talented and all!"

She finally stepped away after five more minutes of bragging as to allow Chitaru and Hitsugi, who have already decided on what they were about to sing. Haru, Sheena, Takechi and Mizorogi started fangirling as they knew how interesting the song was going to be.

 **Song: Kuchibiru Daydream by Aki Misato (Strawberry Panic Opening 2)**

 _yume? (Day Dream)_

 _tada no yume (Sweet Dream)_

 _na no ni mune (zutto)_

 _furueteru (zutto)_

 _koi wo shitte (Missing)_

 _kuchibiru ga (Wishing)_

 _setsunasa ni anata dake wo yonda_

…

 _Waitin' For You watashi no omoi ni hayaku_

 _toiki no hane tobashite dakishime ni kite kudasai_

…

 _daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu_

 _anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku_

 _koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite_

 _chikaimashou_

 _futari wa nando mo meguri au no Dream_

…

 _nami? (Love Wave)_

 _gin no nami (Sweet Wave)_

 _kono kimochi (gyutto)_

 _sarawarete (gyutto)_

 _koishiteru (Falling)_

 _doushitara (Sailing)_

 _aitasa ga osaerareru no deshou?_

…

 _Shinin' My Heart anata ga watashi no naka de_

 _terasu himitsu yurusareru tame ni ai wo kudasai_

…

 _"eien no tokimeki, aru no" to sasayaita_

 _anata ga itoshisugiru to kurushikute_

 _yakusoku ga hoshii to negau wagamama sae_

 _junsui desu_

 _kono mama ima wo tsutaetai My Heart_

…

 _daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu_

 _anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku_

 _koboreru jounetsu wa namida no sei ni shite_

 _chikaimashou_

 _futari wa nando mo meguri au no Dream_

Mizorogi almost cried from happiness at the end as the young lovers looked at each other's eyes, a faint blush appearing on the tall red-haired girl's cheek. The others applauded and the couple walked away, allowing Haruki to take the spotlights. She spent almost no time choosing a random song and grabbed the mike.

 **Song: The Final Countdown by Europe**

 _We're leaving together,_

 _But still it's farewell_

 _And maybe we'll come back,_

 _To earth, who can tell?_

 _I guess there is no one to blame_

 _We're leaving ground (leaving ground)_

 _Will things ever be the same again?_

…

 _It's the final countdown..._

 _the final countdown... Ohhh,_

…

 _We're heading for Venus_

 _and still we stand tall_

 _Cause maybe they've seen us_

 _and welcome us all_

 _With so many light years to go_

 _and things to be found (to be found)_

 _I'm sure that we'll all miss her so._

…

 _It's the final countdown..._

 _the final countdown… Ohhh,_

…

 _It's the final countdown..._

 _the final countdown... Ohhh,_

 _It's the final countdown..._

 _the final countdown... Ohhh,_

The heat rose and Takechi and Kaiba were grooving with their hair loose while playing air guitar. Tokaku and Haru just sweat-dropped at the scene. Fortunately, The class rep finally stepped in, signaling that it was her turn.

"Your turn, class rep!" Haruki handed over the microphone and stepped aside.

The others, curious, were all ears to the class rep's beautiful voice and turned their attention toward the main scene as the music started playing.

Kaminaga gladly accepted the offer and smiled at the red-head who was walking back in her chair and started eating the snacks like how Hulk would (do not ask me! I seriously don't know how Hulk eats. Also, I don not own anything related to that big guy. All rights reserved to the studio Magvel…). The ravenette quickly browsed around the list and soon found something of her taste.

The others, curious, were all ears to the class rep's beautiful voice and turned their attention toward the main scene as the music started playing.

 **Song: Tender Rain by Maeda Rena (Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii OST)**

 _Kyou umareta kanashimi ga_

 _Sora e maiagaru_

 _Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi_

 _Kono mune wa furueru_

…

 _Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai_

 _Koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo_

 _Yorokobi de mitashitai no_

…

 _It's a tender rain_

 _Anata no moto e kono uta ga_

 _Todokimasu you ni_

 _Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo_

 _Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku_

 _Kagayaiteyuku_

 _Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki_

 _Sekai wa ugokidasu no_

 _Please come the tender rain_

…

 _Kono keshiki ga itsu no hi ka_

 _Kareteshimattemo_

 _Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi_

 _Sosogitsuzukeru_

…

 _Kokoro wo tsunagetai_

 _Itami ni fureteitai_

 _Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni_

 _Tsubomi wa kitto saiteru_

…

 _It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite_

 _Yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete_

 _Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku_

 _Itsudatte soba ni iru yo_

 _Singing in the rain watashi wa utau_

 _Amaoto ni omoi wo nosete_

 _Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni_

 _Mabushii ai ga aru no_

 _Here come the tender rain_

…

 _Donna unmei mo_

 _Musubiau kokoro wa ubaenai_

 _Donna kanashimi mo hohoende_

 _Sora e to kaeru_

…

 _It's a tender rain_

 _Anata no moto e kono uta ga_

 _Todokimasu you ni_

 _Donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo_

 _Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _Ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku_

 _Kagayaiteyuku_

 _Kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki_

 _Sekai wa ugokidasu no_

 _Please come the tender rain_

 _Come! Tender rain_

Haru had stars in her eyes as the dumb teacher started crying as emotions started overflowing him. Kaiba just threw his dices, that landed on 7 and he smirked. "My turn!" He stood up like how a gangster would and started walking toward the front.

The others were still applauding while Kaminaga was bowing at them several times. That was until the tall guy pushed her aside and took the microphone. "Hey!" The raven-haired girl yelped as she almost fell if it wasn't for Shuuto who caught her up in time and instead the two fell on the floor with Kuuko on top and the blue-haired girl at the bottom.

That was an awkward moment as the two quickly separated and looked everywhere but at each other or at Isuke and Takechi who were smirking at them or Mizorogi and Haru smiling at them. Kaiba however, gave zero fucks about that and browsed the list before he found something of his interest.

Unlike the one before him, now that it was his turn, no one was really interested, so they just turned their attention to the table, where the foods were placed. Nio took the opportunity to take several pictures of the foods and then the other guests. "Say cheese!" She happily said and Haru did as she was told. "That's a nice smile –ssu! Count on me to post this at pixiv and DeviantArt!" (Author does not have a pixiv or DeviantArt or tumblr or tweeter account by the way)

Whatever… Kaiba just pressed the screen and the music started to play.

 **Song: Gives you Hell by All American Against**

 _I wake up every evening,_

 _With a big smile on my face_

 _And it never feels out of place_

 _And your still probably working_

 _At a 9 to 5 base_

 _I wonder how bad that tastes_

…

 _When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

…

 _Now where's your picket fence love_

 _And wheres that shiny car,_

 _And did it ever get you far_

 _You've never seem so tense love_

 _I've never seen you fall so hard,_

 _Do you know where you are_

…

 _And truth be told I miss you_

 _And truth be told I'm lying_

…

 _When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell ( hope it gives you hell )_

…

 _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

 _Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

…

 _And truth be told I miss you_

 _And truth be told I'm lying_

…

 _When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

…

 _Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

 _You can take back your memories there no good to me_

 _And here's all your lies,_

 _You can look me in my eyes_

 _With that sad sad look you wear so well_

…

 _When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool, you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

…

 _When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell_

 _Then you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell_

 _When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

 _You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well_

Kaiba made a 'majestic-as-fuck' pose at the end as no one clapped at his performance. "Mpff…" He scoffed. _"Not everyone can enjoy a well-prepared spectacle… What a bunch of useless gay girls we have here… Not even able to enjoy what a real performance is."_

Mizorogi was the only one who finally decided to clap after seeing that no one else was going to. He then stood up after taking a last bite of the mille feuille he was degusting few minutes ago and picked a microphone before choosing a song. He just decided to pick a song at random and the music soon played. Most of the girls recognized it and made some 'what-the-fuck' faces.

 **Song: J'aimerais Tellement by Jenna Lee**

 _Ce n'est qu'une larme_

 _Juste un reste du passé dont je m'éloigne_

 _Mais qui ne cesse de me hanter_

 _Ce n'est qu'une lame_

 _Qui entaille mes pensées_

 _Je retrouve mon âme_

 _Ton regard me donne envie d'avancer_

…

 _Eh eh, oh oh_

 _Laisse-moi l'oublier_

 _Eh eh, oh oh_

 _Laisse-moi l'effacer_

 _Eh eh, oh oh_

 _Pour mieux tout te donner_

 _Eh eh, oh oh_

…

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots oh oh oh_

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

 _Mais ces mots sonnent faux oh oh oh_

 _Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

 _Baby pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas_

 _Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots_

…

 _J'ai peur de cette flamme qui avant toi m'a brulé_

 _Tes yeux me désarment je n'ose plus les affronter_

 _Mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider_

 _Mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester_

…

 _Hey ho_

 _Tu sais me parler_

 _Tu sais m'écouter_

 _Baby please let me_

 _Laisse-moi juste me retrouver_

…

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots oh oh oh_

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

 _Mais ces mots sonnent faux oh oh oh_

 _Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

 _Baby pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas_

 _Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots_

…

 _J'aimerais tellement donner autant que toi_

 _Je trouverais les mots que tu attends, crois-moi_

 _Je te demande, je te demande juste du temps_

…

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots oh oh oh_

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

 _Mais ces mots sonnent faux oh oh oh_

 _Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

 _Baby pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas_

 _Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots_

…

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots oh oh oh_

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

 _Mais ces mots sonnent faux oh oh oh_

 _Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

 _Baby pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas_

 _Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots_

While some of the girls face-palmed as just what the heck their teacher sang, the others like Haru and Haruki just smiled and clapped at the nice performance. Talking about which, Chitaru and Hitsugi didn't get enough screen-time yet. Well, the two were feeding each others with some choux à la crème and some éclair au chocolat in addition. "Say 'ah'!" The petite girl opened her mouth and swallowed it. _"She really is cute!"_

"Gay!" Ken'mochi commented.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Kuuko warned.

The group sat around the table and continued eating while waiting for someone who would go next. Much to everyone's surprise, it was the meganeko (girl wearing glass, for these who aren't fan of anime enough to know the vocabulary) brunette of the group who stood up and picked a song. It was a song most of them didn't recognize, so that picked their interest.

 **Song: Soutaisei Riron**

 _Yattekita kyoryuu machi hakai_

 _Mukaeutsu watashi SAIKIKKU_

 _Koushinsei tourai fuyu nagai_

 _Asa wa yowai watashi akubi wo shiteta no_

…

 _Taiheiyo taiseiyo koko ittai nani heiyo yo_

 _Nusunda watashi no kioku wo kaeshite_

 _CIA KGB FBI ni kyosantou no inbou yo_

 _Dareka watashi wo nigashite_

…

 _Tondetta BOIJA wakusei hakai_

 _Nasusubenai anata SAIKOPASU_

 _Kanjousen juutai saki nagai_

 _Matsu no tsurai watashi GEEMU BOOI shiteta no_

…

 _Hokkyokusei choushinsei ryuuseigun ni onegai yo_

 _Dareka tomete ano ko no SUUSAIDO_

 _Shinkansen renrakusen unmeisen yo oshiete_

 _Watashi asu wa doko de doushiteru no_

…

 _Taiheiyo taiseiyo koko ittai nani heiyo yo_

 _Nusunda watashi no kioku wo kaeshite_

 _CIA KGB FBI ni kyosantou no inbou yo_

 _Dareka watashi wo nigashite_

The claps following that were all of either pure honesty or because they were touched that Sheena has sang something so… so… comical… (?)

W…whatever, she bowed and soon returned to her seat to allow the psycho lesbian with purple hair to walk into the spotlight. Already there, some of the girls shivered, imagining what the sadist girl was planning to sing. Talking about which, she was smirking like hell while picking a song and the music started to play. The others let go of a sigh as they recognized the song and acknowledged it as 'not too dangerous'.

 **Song: Shoujo Meiro de Tsukamaete by Aki Misato (Strawberry Panic Opening 1)**

 _yureru HAATO ga furiko no you ni_

 _migi de tokimeku hidari de Sadness_

 _amaku torokete ima setsunaku_

 _mitsumeaimashou_

…

 _otome junjouki tsubomi da nante_

 _sonna KOTOBA ja arifureteru_

 _datte bimyou na modokashisa wo dare ka wakatte!_

…

 _Maze adokenai KIMOCHI demo otona no koi ni_

 _Yes yoku niteru TOKO mo aru kono atsusa wa_

…

 _akogare yori akogare ijou no_

 _yume wo idaiteru_

 _dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu_

 _watashi dake ja watashi dake ja nai_

 _minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai_

 _naze aitaku naru no?_

…

 _mune no CHOKOREITO biyaku ni natte_

 _ochiru shizuku de kuchibiru Panic_

 _akaku somareba kuzuresou de_

 _nigete shimau kamo_

…

 _mujaki hakanai yousei da tte_

 _chigau HONTO wa tobidashitai_

 _sotto kokoro wo nozoite mite motto shitte yo!_

…

 _Shade JERASHII no kage ga sasu watashi no meiro_

 _No makenai wa seikai wa tada hitotsu ne_

…

 _shinjitai to shinjite iru no to_

 _chikau asu ga aru_

 _towa ni shoujo wa tsumugitsuzukeru monogatari_

 _anata no naka anata no naka ni mo_

 _nemuru hana ga aru no okoshitai wa_

 _dareka ga tsumu mae ni_

…

 _akogare yori akogare ijou no_

 _yume wo idaiteru_

 _dakara shoujo ja irarenai hodo ai wo yobu_

 _watashi dake ja watashi dake ja nai_

 _minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai_

 _naze aitaku naru no?_

Silence followed as Takechi grinned to the public and walked back into her seat before sipping her tomato juice. "What?" She inquired and soon, the others looked away but at her.

Seeing not much choice, Tokaku finally stood up from the soft sofa as she was almost dragged out by her best friend (?), Ichinose Haru. She was thrown at the scene and Kaiba wooo-d in the background while Isuke looked disgustingly at Haruki who was whistling like the tomboy lesbian she was.

The bluenette let go of a sigh and selected a song at random, just hoping it wasn't too boring and wouldn't last too long since she didn't feel at ease.

 **Song: Kodoku Signal by Need Cool Quality (HaNaYaMaTa OST)**

 _Jibun demo shiranai jibun ga nee naiteru_

 _Sonna ni atashi wa yowaku wa nai noni_

 _Kimi ga shizuka ni hanashi o kiku kara_

 _Fui ni afureru yarikirenasa de_

…

 _No love no life tsubuyaite mo_

 _Wakaranai yo kimi no koto ka wa_

…

 _Kirawarete shimae obieteru dake dane_

 _Itsumo hitori bocchi da to omoishirasarete_

 _Kirawareta atashi ukeireru basho nado_

 _Nai to ii kikaseteru sou shinakya tsurakute irarenai_

…

 _Tsugou no ii yume nado miru hima nai hodo_

 _Itsumo mawari wa yasashikunai shi_

 _Sore ga futsuuda to omotteru dake da yo_

 _Kimi wa doushite yasashii no ka na_

…

 _No dream no life munashii kedo_

 _Wakaranai yo kimi wa wakaru no?_

…

 _Aisareru hodo no ningen janai kamo_

 _dakara kodoku o kizamu atashi no shigunaru_

 _Aisarete hito wa otona e no kaidan_

 _noboru hazuda to shitara Atashi ni wa muri ne noborenai_

…

 _Kodoku ga kokoro wo umetsuku shiteyuku_

 _Kimi no hohoemi wa mabushi sugiru_

 _Aisareru hodo no ningen janai kamo_

 _Dakara kodoku o kizamu atashi no shigunaru_

…

 _Aisareru hodo no ningen janai yo ne dakara..._

 _Kirawarete shimae obieteru dake dane_

 _Itsumo hitori bocchida to omoishirasarete_

 _Kirawareta atashi ukeireru Basho nado_

 _nai to ii kikaseteru Sou shinakya tsurakute irarenai_

Tokaku finished the song, still with her usual stoic voice. The crowd was left speechless, but just as she was about to put the microphone at the side, Kaiba grabbed her and dragged her back near the board. "C'mon, Tokaku, let's sing a duet!"

" _Gross!"_ Most of the girls thought.

"No thanks!" Miss Azuma tried to walk away, but the teacher dragged her back. Tokaku let go of a sigh of defeat as she understood how stubborn the man was… that, plus the fact that a certain pinkette was giving her a pleading look to sing another song. "Fine… But just one song."

"Yahoo!" (No! It's not referring to the internet site!) Kaiba quickly browsed on the list and picked a song so the two could sing.

 **Song: 21 Guns by Green Days**

 _Do you know what's worth fighting for_

 _When it's not worth dying for?_

 _Does it take your breath away_

 _And you feel yourself suffocating_

 _Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

 _And you look for a place to hide_

 _Did someone break your heart inside_

 _You're in ruins_

…

 _One, 21 Guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 Guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky_

 _You and I..._

…

 _When you're at the end of the road_

 _And you lost all sense of control_

 _And your thoughts have taken their toll_

 _When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

 _Your faith walks on broken glass_

 _And the hangover doesn't pass_

 _Nothing's ever built to last_

 _You're in ruins_

…

 _One, 21 Guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 Guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky_

 _You and I..._

…

 _Did you try to live on your own_

 _When you burned down the house and home_

 _Did you stand too close to the fire?_

 _Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

…

 _When it's time to live and let die_

 _And you can't get another try_

 _Something inside this heart has died_

 _You're in ruins_

…

 _One, 21 Guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 Guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky_

 _One, 21 Guns_

 _Lay down your arms_

 _Give up the fight_

 _One, 21 Guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky_

…

 _You and I_

Haru and Nio made some 'What the Fuck' faces as Tokaku quickly kicked the teacher by the side and returned back into her seat. She laid flat and grabbed a sandwich before swallowing it like a shark trying to eat broccoli.

Sheena coughed awkwardly and watched as Kaiba slowly tried to stand up from the earlier kick. He held his mid-thigh and made a dramatically pose. "Oh fuck my balls!"

After he finally managed to stand up, Mizorogi stood up once again and clapped his hands. "All right! So, who wants to go next?"

"How about me?" Everyone turned to the source of the new familiar voice. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw the chairwoman standing near the door, wearing more casual attire compared to her usual work suit.

"Chairwoman…" Sumireko was the first to snap out of confusion and inspected her from head to toes. "We had no idea you were here…"

"Yeah!" Isuke continued as she turned her attention away toward her nails and blew them, indicating that she was giving zero fuck about the others. "Since when were you here in the first place?"

Yuri just smiled and walked past the others and stood by the board. "Well… Since the last [-x-x-x-], you could say. I was always in the background, but the author forgot to mention me."

Kouko let go of a sigh. "I beg of you! Please stop breaking the fucking fourth wall!"

"Whatever…" The woman just picked a song and the music soon started playing.

The others made some faces as most of them recognized the song. Isuke was the one who was shocked the most. "What. The. Fuck?!"

 **Song: Amai Hanazono (Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo Ending)**

 _ureta kajitsu o motomete hitasura busuakari no naka sagutta_

 _tooi kioku no naka bara no hanabira_

 _umetsukushita yoru kuruoshikute_

…

 _sakimidarete'ru hana wa amakute mitsu no kaori ga ima mo nokoru hanazono ni_

 _subete wasurete tokete yuku..._

…

 _atsui toiki ga koboreta totan ni sekai ga aiyoku ni somaru_

…

 _akaku uruou sora mune ni tsukisasu_

 _ato sukoshi na no ni tsukamenakute_

…

 _fui ni hibiita anata no koe ni kidzuku shunkan nani mo kamo wasuresasete_

 _hitotsu ni natte nijinde'ku..._

…

 _nakidashi sonna kao shite sasayaku amai yuuwaku no Etude_

…

 _suhada ni fureta yubi jikan o tomete_

 _hanahiraku toki o mitsumete ite_

…

 _furidasu ame ni subete nurashite watashi no omoi donna koto mo uketomete_

 _kono mama zutto dakishimete..._

…

 _setsunaku yureru kokoro wa karen futari no kioku kitto wasurerarenakute_

 _kanjiaeru no anata dake..._

Mizorogi clapped his hands vigorously, tears falling on his cheeks. "Very nice, Madam! I am so touched by the sentiments you put in that amazing song!"

"Thank you, Mizorogi-sensei!" She bowed at the audience before walking near the table and took seat across Haruki's.

Everyone eyed at each other and then turned to the top number one couple of the group who were once again feeding each other. Chitaru was once again spoon feeding her soon-to-be-wife and the later one was happily smiling at her, provoking a very gay reaction.

"You two, find a room!" The purple-haired girl of the group sighed before grabbing Nio by the collar and dragged her toward the counter. "Now, imp! You and I are going to sing a duel!"

"Don't you mean duet?" Haru questioned.

"Yes! I said 'duet'! What else would I have said?"

"Well… The author typed 'duel' so…"

The class representative let go of a VERRY annoyed sigh and the others understood and turned back toward Miss Takechi and Miss Hashiri who were done choosing a song.

 **Song: Bacchikoi by DEV PARADE (Naruto Shippuuden Ending)**

 _Bacchikoi bacchikoi baby !_

 _BACCHIKOI !_

…

 _Oh my God, oh my God !_

 _Kinou no shippai de kujiketatte ?_

 _Gottsuan desu ! Gottsuan desu !_

 _Onyuu no fuku ni soosu ga hanete wo !_

 _Donmai, donmai shizunda mama ja naimida mo my eyes_

 _Donna ni hangurii de angurii demo_

 _Donburi kutte danshingu !_

 _Ore raitsu ma demo nakamadaro burazaa !_

 _Tatoe kyukafuu, kyoofuu, arashi ga fuitemo bacchikooi ! Kamon !_

 _Hanaretetemo onaji sora no shita de_

 _Saawaratte, funbatte_

 _Let's do it, do it, do it, do it !_

…

 _Bacchikoi bacchikoi baby !_

 _Tattoe asa ga kunakutatte yeah yeah !_

 _Bacchikoi bacchikoi baby !_

 _Kimi totomoni yume wo miru ze yeah yeah !_

…

 _NANANANANA..._

 _NANANANANA..._

…

 _Oh my God, oh my God !_

 _Ore ha konnan ga ki te mo oorai_

 _Gattendaa ! Gattendaa !_

 _Kigatsuke ba chakku zenkai wao_

…

 _Bacchiri kime tai ore ON & ON_

 _Koishi te MASTER touzen ton de iko u_

 _Kata ji ke nai kurai ore ha suupaa naisu_

…

 _Onigiri kureru yatsu daitai tomodachi_

 _Tsutae tai Something bacchiri koi MY MEN !_

 _Hey ! WHAT'S U GONNA DO ! ?_

 _Okashi morau ikooru koi no hajimari_

 _I LOVE YOU ! I HOLD YOU !_

 _I WANT YOU ! WANT YOU ! WANT YOU ! WANT YOU !_

…

 _Bacchikoi ! Bacchikoi ! Baby !_

 _Subete no buki o o hashi ni shiro yeah yeah !_

 _Bacchikoi ! Bacchikoi ! Baby !_

 _Ore ha raamen kue ba itsu demo yeah yeah !_

…

 _NANANANANA..._

 _NANANANANA..._

…

 _BACCHIKOI !_

…

 _Do You Love Me ?_

 _Ushi donburi de donkurai_

 _Do You Love Me ?_

 _Supagecchu de gecchuu_

 _Do You Love Me ?_

 _Roosu ha o yasai_

 _Do You Love Me ?_

 _Nomi kiri kareeraisu_

 _Do You Love Me ?_

 _Ichigo yori rennyuu_

 _Do You Love Me ?_

 _O sushi ha dezaato_

 _Do You Love Me ?_

 _O sushi ha dezaato_

 _Do You Love Me ?_

…

 _Bacchikoi ! Bacchikoi ! Baby !_

 _Tatoe asa ga ko naku tatte yeah yeah !_

 _Bacchikoi ! Bacchikoi ! Baby !_

 _Kimi totomoni yume o miru ze yeah yeah !_

 _Bacchikoi ! Bacchikoi ! Baby !_

 _Nani ga nani demo aa demo ko ?_

 _Demo akirameru na yeah yeah !_

 _Bacchikoi ! Bacchikoi ! Baby !_

 _Donna yoru mo asa ha kuru ze yeah yeah !_

…

 _NANANANANA..._

 _NANANANANA..._

…

 _BACCHIKOIII !_

Everyone made some 'What the fuck just happened' faces as Nico just slipped her tongue.

"Don't you Mean Nio?" Sheena asked no one in particular as she saw a typo.

"Screw it!" Kaminaga slammed a bottle of whisky on the table and drank it up, giving up on keeping the sanity of the fiction. "Fuck it all!" She stood up and pushed Nio and Takechi out of the way pefore picking a song at random.

 **Song: Mugen no Ai (Mouretsu Uchu Kaizoku Ending 1)**

 _Woo Wao !_

…

 _Uchuu no hate no hate demo kimi no koto omou_

 _Ikuta no nagareboshi de negai wo maki chirasu_

 _Tookute (chikakute) aitakute (aitakute)_

 _Todoki sou de (todokanakute) Itsudatte namida me_

 _Dare datte (itsuka wa) hoshi to nari (kieteiku)_

 _Unmei shukumei dare no sei ?_

…

 _Boku no subete sasageru kara_

…

 _Gekiretsu sakuretsu kyouretsu haretsu bakuretsu_

 _Mouretsu !_

…

 _Hoshikuzu no kuzu to narite (hoshi to nari) kimi ni koishi tsudzukeyou (I CAN BELIEVE)_

 _Omoi wa (ai ni) moeteru (moeru)_

 _Akaku akaku hikaru ANTARESU no you ni (jounetsu wo itsumademo)_

 _Nan oku kounen saki datte kamawanai sou suki dakara_

 _Negai wa (negai) kienai (zutto)_

 _Hoshi no kodomo ga kimi wo mamori tsuzukeru yo_

 _Mouretsu !_

…

 _Zenin seiretsu ! OH_

 _Aishitaishi aishiteru (ai ai saa !)_

 _Ai wa kono mune ni itsumademo (ai ai saa !)_

 _Zenbu zenbu ai no na no moto ni (ai ai saa !)_

 _Aishi aisarete ima ga aru (ai ai saa !)_

…

 _Tomaranai (kawaranai) susundeku (ugoite iku)_

 _Kasoku suru (SUPIIDO ni) tokidoki dokidoki_

 _Kirakira to (mabayuku) kiramekunda (motto motto)_

 _Isshun isshun FURU PAWAA_

…

 _Itsu no hi ni ka kudakechi tte mo_

…

 _Gekiretsu sakuretsu kyouretsu haretsu bakuretsu_

 _Mouretsu !_

…

 _Kono uchuu doko ni ite mo (doko ni ita to shite mo) kimi wo sagashidasu kara (I CAN BELIEVE)_

 _Kurayami (fukai) terasu yo (eien ni)_

 _Kiiroku hikaru KENTAUROSU no kagayaki de (doki doki kira kira)_

 _Gingakei no haruka kanata kono kiseki hitsuzenda yo_

 _Donna ni (tooku) tookute mo (mieru)_

 _Boku wa kimi no koto wo omoi tsudukeru darou_

 _Mouretsu !_

…

 _« Moesakaru taiyou yo »_

 _« Haruka naru tsuki yo »_

 _« Ikuta no ANDOROMEDA ginga yo »_

 _« Koudai naru mokusei yo »_

 _« Ankoku no BURAKKU HOORU yo »_

…

 _Ai wo ! Ai wo ! Ai wo ! Ai wo ! Ai wo !_

 _Oh mouretsu !_

 _Boku no koto kirai desu ka ?_

 _Koe wa todokimasen ka ?_

 _Demo kono ai wo kimi ni sasageyou WAO !_

…

 _Gekiretsu sakuretsu kyouretsu haretsu bakuretsu OH_

 _Mouretsu !_

…

 _Hoshikuzu no kuzu to narite (hoshi to nari) kimi ni koishi tsudzukeyou (I CAN BELIEVE)_

 _Omoi wa (ai ni) moeteru (moeru)_

 _Akaku akaku hikaru ANTARESU no you ni (jounetsu wo itsumademo)_

 _Nan oku kounen saki datte kamawanai sou suki dakara_

 _Negai wa (negai) kienai (zutto)_

 _Hoshi no kodomo ga kimi wo mamori tsuzukeru yo_

 _Mouretsu !_

Haru laughed nervously as Haruki tried to drag the angry class representative out of the spotlight. "L-let's stop here for today…" She tried to suggest, but was totally ignored as Kaiba stepped in once again.

The teacher was now wearing a shitty KPOP outfit, mostly composed of slim jeans and baggy T-shirt where the members of BTS where printed in. Not long after, Mizorogi, Yuri, Chitaru, Hitsugi, Ken'mochi and Hanabusa stepped near the board, going all KPOP as well. "All right! Here we go! BTS 4 life!" Kaiba yelled and the six others grabbed their microphones.

 **Song: For you by BTS** (wasn't that obvious already?)

 _Kimi no kaori ga suru_

 _Kono michi wo tadotte iku_

 _IYAHON sashikomu kono kodou ni_

 _Tashi kana omoi ga sono saki ni aru_

…

 _Baby why you far away ?_

 _Narenai kimi ga inai to nanka_

 _Ne nanika tarinai ki ga suru_

 _Zutto issho ni 2ri itai dake nano ni_

…

 _Kizukeba kimi wa kono SUMAHO no naka dakede_

 _Shika aenai me no mae ni arawarete_

 _Issho ni irenai sabishisa kyou mo kamishime_

 _Omoi to urahara jikan dake sugiteku_

 _Fuanna kimochi ni natte mo_

 _Kyori no you kokoro hanarenai de to_

 _Shinjite todokeru kaze no saki ni wa_

 _Itsumo ore ga iru onaji sora no shita my baby0..._

…

 _Subete for you_

 _Kotae nante_

 _Nakute ii subete wa_

 _Kimi no egao no naka ni aru_

…

 _Truth_

 _Hanarete ite mo_

 _Kokoro to kokoro wa tsunagatte iru_

 _Forever kimi to_

…

 _HIRAHIRA mau_

 _Hanabira no SHAWAA_

 _KIRAKIRA mau_

 _Taiyou no naka_

 _Boku wa dakishimete iru_

 _Mune no naka de kimi wo zutto_

…

 _HIRAHIRA mau_

 _Hanabira no SHAWAA_

 _KIRAKIRA mau_

 _Taiyou no shita de zutto futari wa_

 _Donna toki mo tsunagatte iru kara ne daijoubu_

…

 _Tooi basho sugosu 2ri_

 _Kyou wa nani ka mou sukkari_

 _Sabishikute aitai_

 _Hitori no yoru yokei kanjiru sono ookisa ni_

 _Kyori to kokoro hirei suru nante_

 _Uwasa ga ki ni nari tamaraku natte_

 _Shinpai ni naru motto toki wa sugi dondon_

 _Afureru tameiki no kazu mo soutou_

 _Oh girl, kimi no sono egao ga nokotteru no sa_

 _Hanarete ite mo kimochi nara itsumo_

 _Onaji 2ri wa itsu made mo issho_

…

 _Subete for you_

 _Kotae nante_

 _Nakute ii subete wa_

 _Kimi no egao no naka ni aru_

…

 _Truth_

 _Hanarete ite mo_

 _Kokoro to kokoro wa tsunagatte iru_

 _Forever kimi to_

…

 _HIRAHIRA mau_

 _Hanabira no SHAWAA_

 _KIRAKIRA mau_

 _Taiyou no naka_

 _Boku wa dakishimete iru_

 _Mune no naka de kimi wo zutto_

…

 _HIRAHIRA mau_

 _Hanabira no SHAWAA_

 _KIRAKIRA mau_

 _Taiyou no shita de zutto futari wa_

 _Donna toki mo tsunagatte iru kara ne daijoubu_

…

 _Tatoe tooku ni ite mo_

 _2ri onaji sora miteru yo_

 _Tatoe nani ga atte mo_

 _Kimi ga ireba nani mo kowaku wa nai yo mou_

…

 _Shinji atteru kara_

 _Tagai no ai ga kagayaki au you ni_

 _Kireina 2ri no mamasa_

 _Sakura no hanabira no you ni_

…

 _Subete for you_

 _Kotae nante_

 _Nakute ii subete wa_

 _Kimi no egao no naka ni aru_

…

 _Truth_

 _Hanarete ite mo_

 _Kokoro to kokoro wa tsunagatte iru_

 _Forever kimi to_

…

 _HIRAHIRA mau_

 _Hanabira no SHAWAA_

 _KIRAKIRA mau_

 _Taiyou no naka_

 _Boku wa dakishimete iru_

 _Mune no naka de kimi wo zutto_

…

 _HIRAHIRA mau_

 _Hanabira no SHAWAA_

 _KIRAKIRA mau_

 _Taiyou no shita de zutto futari wa_

 _Donna toki mo tsunagatte iru kara ne daijoubu_

" _They're overdoing it…"_ Haru and Tokaku sweat-dropped and deadpanned. Things has gotten out of control, and just as they were about to try and drag everyone out of the place, a drunken Haruki stepped in the spotlight, knocking the others out of the way while doing so.

The red-head grabbed the mike and winked at Isuke. "Isuke-sama…" She said in a drunken voice. Isuke watched in horror. "…This one is dedicated for you!" She pressed the screen and the music started playing. Most of the girls didn't recognized it, but the Chihuahua-like red-head gave zero fuck about the confused looks she was getting from the others.

 **Song: Eto Aho by Mirado**

 _Matoa, tsy mahaloa-peo aho_

 _Mitazona mafy ny tananao aho_

 _Dia mangovitra toy izao_

…

 _Matoa ny manganohano_

 _No anambarako ny ato am-poko_

 _Tena resy aho natako ataoko izao_

…

 _Matao manao ny tsy fanao aho_

 _Efa hita tsy mety, voatery_

 _Fa tiako loatra ianao_

…

 _Eto aho,_

 _Tsy avelako eto ianao_

 _Raha tsy mandoro ny fonao_

 _Ilay afo tsy zaka anatiko ao_

…

 _OOoohh_

…

 _Eto aho,_

 _Miboredika toy ny adaladala_

 _Tsy aiko fehezina, afenina_

 _Fa tiako loatra ianao_

…

 _Inty aho,_

 _Tsy misy hoa nahaona fa dia izay_

 _Lazaiko fa tiako eny tena tiako_

 _Lazaiko indray anao_

…

 _Tia aho,_

 _Sanatria ny ananihany anao_

 _Raha tsy maintsy ho eny izao anio izao_

 _Dia ho iray ihany izaho sy ianao_

…

 _Eto aho,_

 _Tsy avelako eto ianao_

 _Raha tsy efa ao anatinao_

 _Ilay afo tsy zaka anatiko ao_

…

 _OOoohh_

…

 _Eto aho,_

 _Miboredika toy ny adaladala_

 _Tsy aiko fehezina, afenina_

 _Fa tiako loatra ianao_

…

 _Eto aho,_

 _Tsy avelako eto ianao_

…

 _OOooooohhh_

 _YeeehhYeeehh_

 _OOOoohh_

…

 _Eto aho,_

 _Miboredika toy ny adaladala_

 _Tsy aiko fehezina, afenina_

 _Fa tiako loatra ianao_

…

 _OOooh Lazao ahy e!_

 _Tsy maintsy ho ahy e!_

 _Ianao…_

The pink-haired young lady deadpanned and accidentally let go of her glass as it fell on the floor. "Gross!" Her eyes, thought were still glued at the red-head who was taking a rose in between her teeth.

Haru however was just fidgeting nervously. "H-how about we stop her for today?"

Fortunately, Mizorogi's sanity has come back and he decided to stand up. "All right, everyone! Today was a great day, so how about we end it with three last songs?"

"Nice idea –ssu…"

And with that, the 13 girls grabbed one mike each and walked toward the counter – with Haru and Sheena still unsure, Tokaku being bored, Haruki and Kouko borred, Hitsugi and Chitaru all love-love, Isuge being disgusted by a certaing red-head who was trying to kiss her, Nio being Nio, Hanabusa and Banba trying to look calm, Shuuto yawning and Takechi tring to flirt with Miss Ken'mochi.

 **Song: Heroes Come Back by nobodyknows+ (Naruto Shippuuden Opening 1)**

 _COME ON !_

…

 _EVERYBODY STAND UP !_

 _Agero ! Kyou ichiban no JIKAN DA !_

 _Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

 _Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON !)_

 _EVERYBODY HANDS UP !_

 _Mata shita na HEROES COME BACK !_

 _Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNT DOWN_

 _Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE !_

…

 _Hey yo what you gonna do ? What you gonna do ?_

 _Taemanaku narihibiki kizamu_

 _DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga_

 _Zenshin wo hashiri risan break it down_

 _Turn it up (TURN IT UP) Hey kikoekka ?_

 _Sakenda kino made no koto ga_

 _Kawaru darou madaminu asu he_

 _Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

…

 _Machi ni matta show time_

 _Saitechiru shukumei_

 _Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue_

 _Agura kaite Ryakon ni mo tsubureru_

 _Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue_

 _Negai mo pride mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo_

 _Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze_

 _Tamote potential mental men_

…

 _Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na hero_

 _Hitoban dake no goran, roman hikou_

 _O- ! Ii ne sonnanjane- sa_

 _Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka ?_

 _Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete_

 _LIKE A TERMINATOR_

 _4 kai, 5 kai de tatsu highlight (FLY HIGH, YEAH !)_

 _Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo_

…

 _EVERYBODY STAND UP !_

 _Agero ! Kyou ichiban no JIKAN DA !_

 _Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

 _Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON !)_

 _EVERYBODY HANDS UP !_

 _Mata shita na HEROES COME BACK !_

 _Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNT DOWN_

 _Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE !_

…

 _Mou tashou no RISK wa kakugo desho_

 _Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)_

 _Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no session_

 _Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou_

 _Made in human no drama no enchou_

 _Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou_

 _Endless saki mo korogaru nichijou_

 _Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

…

 _Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken_

 _Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze_

 _Ikudotonaku tatsu konoba no battle_

 _Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru_

 _Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja_

 _Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na_

 _Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiru_

 _Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga real_

…

 _Fighto maido I'm proud_

 _Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo_

 _YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau_

 _Hanakara patto kimeru ikuze aibou_

…

 _Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru_

 _Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau_

 _Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau_

 _Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

…

 _EVERYBODY STAND UP !_

 _Agero ! Kyou ichiban no JIKAN DA !_

 _Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

 _Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON !)_

 _EVERYBODY HANDS UP !_

 _Mata shita na HEROES COME BACK !_

 _Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNT DOWN_

 _Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE !_

…

 _EVERYBODY STAND UP !_

 _Agero ! Kyou ichiban no JIKAN DA !_

 _Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

 _Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON !)_

 _EVERYBODY HANDS UP !_

 _Mata shita na HEROES COME BACK !_

 _Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNT DOWN_

 _Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE !_

The three teachers stepped in as the 13 girls moved at the side to allow them some spotlights…

 **Song: Twintails Dreamer (Gonna be Twin-taills! Ending)**

 _Kono twin tail ni yume to negai wo komeru nda_

 _Nabiku kami ni chikau you ni_

…

 _Aisuru mono wo_

 _Yami kara mamoru_

 _Yuzurenai mono mune no naka ni hime_

…

 _Jibun jishin no_

 _Koeru beki kabe_

 _Tachido maru wake ni wa ikanai no sa_

…

 _Akai yuuki to_

 _Aoi aijou to_

 _Kiiro no kibou wo chikara ni_

…

 _Tail on!_

…

 _Mugen no mirai wo kokoro ni daite_

 _Nakama wo shinjite kakenukete ikou_

 _Nitsui no tamashii, omoi wo hitotsu ni musunde_

 _Mayowanai de tsuki susume!_

…

 _Hakanaku yureru_

 _Tashikana jishin_

 _Makerarenai riyuu ga soko ni aru_

…

 _Seigi no imi wo_

 _Mitsukeru made wa_

 _Furikaeru wake ni wa ikanai no sa_

…

 _Moeru honoo to_

 _Utsukushii mizu to_

 _Hibiku kaminari wo chikara ni_

…

 _Break release!_

…

 _Kanata ni kagayaku hikari wo mezashite_

 _Konote de nozomu sekai wo kirihirake!_

 _Sora he to kakageta kobushi wo tsuyoku nigirishime_

 _Osorenai de tachimukau yo_

…

 _Akai yuuki to_

 _Aoi aijou to_

 _Kiiro no kibou wo chikara ni_

…

 _Mugen no mirai wo kokoro ni daite_

 _Nakama wo shinjite kakenukete ikou_

 _Nitsui no tamashii, omoi wo hitotsu ni musunde tobitatsu no sa_

…

 _Kanata ni kagayaku hikari wo mezashite_

 _Konote de nozomu sekai o kirihirake!_

 _Sora he to kakageta kobushi wo tsuyoku nigirishime_

 _Osorenai de tachimukau yo_

…

 _Nabiku kami ni chikau you ni_

The pink-haired 'angel' of the group let go of a sigh as she was glad it was almost over. The 16 of them got near the board and argued about whatever song they should finish the day with. And since it was already night time, Banba started switching into her 'Shin'nia' personality. "Alright, Bitches! Let's fucking burn the dance floor!"

 **Song: Jumping by Rhodante (Kin iro Mosaic Opening 1)**

 _mondai nanka_

 _nanimo nai yo kekkoo_

 _kekkou_

 _ikeru mon ne?_

 _shippai datte egao de saa_

 _kimi to issho_

 _norikoete yukou!_

 _(surii tsuu wan janpu!)_

…

 _(uu hai!)_

…

 _mabushii asahi_

 _atarashii hi ga hajimaru ne_

 _neboketa kao de_

 _"ohayou" no hitokoto kawasu_

 _mainichi no naka ni kirakira shita kakeratachi ga_

 _madamada aru no sagashitemiyou yoo issho ni_

…

 _chiisana mizudamari mo_

 _nayanderu kyou no koto mo_

 _seeno de tobikoeyou yo_

 _egao ga ichiban_

 _(janpu!)_

…

 _yei! yei! kitto daijobu sa_

 _kekkoo kekkou tanoshii ne!_

 _gyutto tojita sono me o saa_

 _hiraku toki da ima_

 _(uu yei!)_

 _mondai nanka kowaku nai yo_

 _Let's go! Let's go! ikeru mon ne?_

 _shippai datte egao de saa_

 _kimi to issho norikoete yukou!_

 _(surii tsuu wan jaanpu!)_

…

 _atarashii kutsu_

 _haita toki mitai na kibun_

 _dokidoki suru ne_

 _mainichi ga hakkendarake_

 _chotto tachidomari_

 _atama kakaeru toki datte_

 _hitori ja nai yo_

 _minna no koe ga senaka osu no_

…

 _fuwafuwa ukabu kumo ni_

 _namae o tsuketemiyou yo_

 _sore wa kitto suteki na_

 _takaramono ni naru_

 _(hai!)_

…

 _yei! yei! kitto mitsukaru yo_

 _motto motto tanoshimou ne_

 _donna toki mo te o tsunaide_

 _kirari hikaru mon ne!_

 _(uu chansu!)_

 _totteoki no kotoba de saa_

 _Happy happy tsukanjatte_

 _zettai kyou mo tokubetsu na_

 _kimochi mune ni aruiteikou_

 _(surii tsuu wan goo!)_

…

 _onna no ko wa itsu datte_

 _shiawase o sagashiteru tte_

 _himitsu no nooto ni wa_

 _kirameki ga afureteru nda yo_

 _hon no choppiri dake_

 _miseteageyou ka na?_

…

 _mondai nante_

 _nanimo nai yo_

 _issho ni yukou te o tsunaide_

 _(surii tsuu wan jaanpu!)_

…

 _yei! yei! kitto daijobu sa_

 _kekkoo kekkou tanoshii ne!_

 _gyutto tojita sono me o saa_

 _hiraku toki da ima_

 _(uu yei!)_

 _mondai nanka kowaku nai yo_

 _Let's go! Let's go! ikeru mon ne?_

 _shippai datte egao de saa_

 _kimi to issho norikoete yukou!_

 _(surii tsuu wan goo!)_

[-x-x-x-]

Tokaku let go of a very heavy sigh as everyone except Haru and her fell (well… Mizorogi and Kaiba were missing as well since they got lost on their way home) on the chairwoman's apartment floor. "It's the last time I go to a karaoke party!"

The other pinkette let go of a sigh as well as she crawled on a bed, not caring about the others drunken girls who were sleeping on it. "I can't agree more…" She said before trying to wrap the cover around her, but found it imposible since Haruki and Isuke were trapping it on them. "Fuck!"

 **Omake**

Yuri slowly opened her eyes and stood up from the sofa she was laid in. Her mind was fizzy and her head in pain. She was clad in a sailor fuku school uniform and realized her bra was missing. She stood up and walked near the window before slidding the curtains open, letting the sunlight inside. Cringhe and groans could be heard from behind her… revealed to be 13 girls wrapped around each others, most of them half-nacked.

"The hell happened last night?" Isuke stood up and watched in horror that she was clad in a pink nightgow. Hugging her in her sleep was Haruki, who was wearing a red nightgow.

"It's the last time I drink at a party!" Shuuto sat back and held her head in pain, revealing that she was wearing a businesswoman dark suit, minus the underwears. Near her was Kouko who was only wearing an oversized shirt, her hands attached together by ropes. "BDSM?" The bluenette questioned as she watched her roommate giggling in her sleep.

"Kirigaya…" Chitaru, unless the others, alongside her girlfriend, were the most sane of the group as they woke each others up. The red-head was wearing a complete yellow pajama while Hitsugi had a pink one. Talking about the bluenette, she was hugging a teddy bear and was still fast asleep. Chitaru stroke her hair and lifted her in bridal style before walking out of room that was in a total mess.

Tokaku and Haru, who were both clad in tracksuits decided to follow the two out of the insane room and were soon followed by Nio who was cringing from the pain from her head, clad in a frilly white summer dress, leaving her tattoos at full view.

While that was going on, Sheena slowly opened her eyes as well and reached for her glasses, but found nothing except something soft pillowing her head. "Hey, darling!" That was Takechi's voice! Everyone could agree, right? "You awake, sleepyhead?" The purple-haired girl joked. "I have to admit that I never bet you be the loud type."

Miss Ken'mochi's face turned 1000 shades of red as she hid it behind her palm, realizing how shameless they were the night before. True enough, she was only clad in her underwear, just like her supposed-to-be-roommate.

Yuri let go of a heavy sigh. "Oh my ghost…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mizorogi slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room that was his. He soon realized that he was nacked and wrabbed in a blanket. Just as he pushed his back up so he could sit up, the cover slid down, revealing a naked Kaiba who was sleeping while hugging him. The young teacher watched in horror as realization got to him. At that time, the only thing that came to his mind was to say… "Fuck it!"


End file.
